Given that $O$ is a regular octahedron, that $C$ is the cube whose vertices are the centers of the faces of $O,$ and that the ratio of the volume of $O$ to that of $C$ is $\frac mn,$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime integers, find $m+n.$

Answer: [asy] import three; currentprojection = perspective(4,-15,4); defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)); draw(box((-1,-1,-1),(1,1,1))); draw((-3,0,0)--(0,0,3)--(0,-3,0)--(-3,0,0)--(0,0,-3)--(0,-3,0)--(3,0,0)--(0,0,-3)--(0,3,0)--(0,0,3)--(3,0,0)--(0,3,0)--(-3,0,0)); [/asy]
Let the side of the octahedron be of length $s$. Let the vertices of the octahedron be $A, B, C, D, E, F$ so that $A$ and $F$ are opposite each other and $AF = s\sqrt2$. The height of the square pyramid $ABCDE$ is $\frac{AF}2 = \frac s{\sqrt2}$ and so it has volume $\frac 13 s^2 \cdot \frac s{\sqrt2} = \frac {s^3}{3\sqrt2}$ and the whole octahedron has volume $\frac {s^3\sqrt2}3$.
Let $M$ be the midpoint of $BC$, $N$ be the midpoint of $DE$, $G$ be the centroid of $\triangle ABC$ and $H$ be the centroid of $\triangle ADE$. Then $\triangle AMN \sim \triangle AGH$ and the symmetry ratio is $\frac 23$ (because the medians of a triangle are trisected by the centroid), so $GH = \frac{2}{3}MN = \frac{2s}3$. $GH$ is also a diagonal of the cube, so the cube has side-length $\frac{s\sqrt2}3$ and volume $\frac{2s^3\sqrt2}{27}$. The ratio of the volumes is then $\frac{\left(\frac{2s^3\sqrt2}{27}\right)}{\left(\frac{s^3\sqrt2}{3}\right)} = \frac29$ and so the answer is $\boxed{11}$.